


Подарки

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eight Years Back, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Подарки

В коридорах особняка Варии всегда полно народу в любое время суток. Дежурные патрули и рядовые подчиненные, которые спешат на очередное задание, офицеры, от которых шарахаются к стенам новички. Всегда слышны разговоры, шум, перебранки, приказы. Иногда — звук битой посуды или лязг металла. Звук тяжелого дыхания или выстрелов.   
В особняке Варии можно много чего услышать.

\- Мусор, - зрачки у Занзаса расширяются, он облизывает губы и скалится — совершенно по-звериному. Голодно.  
В воздухе стоит густой и вязкий запах крови. Занзас втягивает его жадно — зверь почуял добычу. Он приближается.  
Сквало медленно прикрывает за собой дверь, отрезая все звуки и шум. Сползает по дверному косяку вниз, на пол, и смотрит на него снизу вверх: перед глазами все плывет, и Занзас кажется чем-то бесформенно-опасным, как чудовище из ночного кошмара. Впрочем, Сквало никогда не видит кошмаров. Надо бы включить свет — или хотя бы спросить, почему Занзас сидит тут в темноте — но это сейчас кажется совсем не важным.  
\- Ты что натворил, уебок? - Занзас хватает его за волосы и с силой дергает вверх. Сквало слышит, как трещат позвонки в запрокинутой шее.  
\- Я победил его, Занзас, - шепчет он быстро и жарко, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой его все больше и больше трясет, словно от лихорадки. - Я победил Тира. Я...  
Он осекается и коротко, рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда пальцы на его макушке неожиданно разжимаются, и широкая прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб. Хорошо. Как же, мать его, хорошо...   
У него и вправду лихорадка — понимает он, и в следующую секунду летит на пол от удара.  
\- Дерьмо, - низко рычит Занзас, склоняясь над ним. Сквало думает, что это всего лишь глюк от температуры — но ему кажется сейчас, что глаза Занзаса горят в темноте двумя раскаленными углями. Жарко. По вискам стекают капли пота. Он машинально тянется утереть их ладонями — и кривится от боли, стискивая зубы.  
\- Бесполезный кусок дерьма, нахрена ты мне теперь нужен. Исчезни, уползи в самый темный угол и подохни там, чтоб я этого не видел. Ты еще не сдох, а уже воняешь, как падаль.  
Сквало зажимает целой ладонью кое-как перетянутый обрубок руки, из которого до сих пор струится кровь, и заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Занзас следит за ним внимательно, и как только Скавло это удается, отправляет его пинком обратно на пол.  
\- Мне не нужно такое дерьмо, как ты. Ползи, я сказал.  
Перед глазами все полыхает красным. Сквало кривит губы, прикусывает нижнюю, пока не чувствует во рту привычно обжигающий металлический привкус — и рывком вскакивает, чудом не сблевав от резкого движения. Отскакивает в сторону от направленного на него пистолета и прыгает на Занзаса, вцепляется в него здоровой рукой, впивается зубами в горло, смеется хрипло на ухо. Занзас вздрагивает — и Сквало хватает этой секундной заминки, чтобы сделать подсечку и повалить его с грохотом на пол.  
Он щелкает окровавленной пастью прямо у него перед лицом, скалится, силится выдавить пальцами эти ненавистные горящие глаза: потому что их выражение стремительно сменяется с презрительного на какое-то другое, и его Сквало не может понять и вынести.  
Занзас перехватывает его ладонь и прижимает к боку. Сквало дергает обрубком второй и вскрикивает — от запястья до плеча прошивает раскаленная боль.  
\- Мусор, - хрипит Занзас и всматривается пристально в его лицо.  
\- Сука, - воет Сквало от боли и обиды, - сука, я убил Тира для тебя, я для тебя чуть не сдох! Но если, блядь, ты еще раз скажешь мне, что я слабак и должен в темном углу сдохнуть — я клянусь тебе, я тебя убью, ты понял?!  
\- Заткнись, - шепчет Занзас и притягивает его, укладывает на себя осторожно. - Замолчи.  
\- Ты думал, я настолько тупой, что позволю отрубить ему мне руку? Да я сам ее отрубил, ты слышишь меня — никто не сможет сказать, что я слабак, никто не посмеет упрекнуть в том, что я выиграл в неравном бою! Я сам сделал это, ты понял?  
\- Я знаю. Мне доложили, - говорит Занзас глухо и вжимает его в себя. - Тупой кусок отбросов. Мусор. Дерьмо. Если ты выкинешь что-нибудь подобное еще раз — я пристрелю тебя своими руками. Ты понял?  
Сквало молчит. Жар постепенно сходит, и теперь его начинает трясти от озноба. Холод пробирается за шиворот. Занзаса хочется убить, но он горячий, как печка, и Сквало прижимается к нему, кладет голову на плечо и хрипло дышит в шею. Он видит, как смуглая кожа покрывается мурашками.  
\- Вали в лазарет, мусор, - цедит сквозь зубы Занзас, а сам кладет осторожно руку на спину Сквало и гладит острые позвонки сквозь мокрую ткань рубашки. - Или ты настолько бесполезен, что тебя надо туда отнести?  
\- Иди нахер, - огрызается Сквало. Его клонит в сон и никуда не хочется идти — он лежал бы так вечность. Была бы под ними еще кровать, а не пол... - Я подарил тебе Варию, ты хоть понимаешь это?  
\- И не только, - рука Занзаса зарывается во влажные волосы, и Сквало стонет тихонько. Занзас дергает за прядь, и он шипит от боли. - Еще — кучу проблем.  
\- И не только. Еще... - Сквало закрывает глаза и хочет ответить ему, но темнота такая прохладная и спокойная, что нет никаких сил больше открывать рот.  
\- И кое-что еще, - Занзас поворачивает голову и утыкается губами в облепленный влажными волосами лоб.   
Он медленно поднимается и берет Сквало на руки. Тот — всего лишь тощий мальчишка. Он и не весит почти ничего. Голова запрокинута, и на шее остро выделяется обтянутый тонкой кожей кадык. Лоб покрыт холодной испариной, перемотанный жгутом рукав пропитан кровью и обрывается ничем. Пустотой.  
Какое-то хуевое сегодня Рождество, - думает Занзас. И подарки какие-то хуевые.  
Он наклоняется к лицу Сквало и кривит губы в усмешке. Самое время разбудить самоуверенного уебка и спуститься вниз, чтобы он как следует насладился каждым моментом своей беспомощности. Чтобы запомнил, каково это — быть не в силах изменить что-то...

В коридорах особняка Варии всегда полно народу в любое время суток. Дежурные патрули и рядовые подчиненные, которые спешат на очередное задание, офицеры, от которых шарахаются к стенам новички. Всегда слышны разговоры, шум, перебранки, приказы. Иногда — звук битой посуды или лязг металла. Звук тяжелого дыхания или выстрелов.   
В особняке Варии можно много чего услышать.

Занзас молча несет спящего Сквало по коридорам, и их окружает мягкая, обволакивающая тишина.


End file.
